Bali, Sepeda, dan Dua Anak Durhaka
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Satu hari panas di Bali, dan Tsumu ngajakin adiknya main-main sepeda. / Repost from Wattpad / Miyatwins! / AU!Indonesia / RnR?


**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**'Bali, Sepeda, dan Dua Anak Durhaka'**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Fanfiksi ini adalah sebuah fiksi, jika ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan alur itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Hati-hati _misstypes_, _OOCness_.**

**Miyatwins**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Siang di Bali. Panas. Pastinya, karena ini Indonesia. Suhunya kadang bisa sepanas cuitan warganet kalo lagi nyinyir. Bersaudara Miya ini contohnya. Tidak usah di media sosial, di kehidupan sehari-hari saja kalian sudah bisa melihat tubir spektakuler mereka kok.

Contohnya yang sekarang ini, ronde satu. Kaki baru saja menjejak tanah ketika turun dari bus. Tangan masih menenteng tas masing-masing. Bukannya segera masuk ke dalam penginapan seperti kedua orang tuanya, kembar super ini malah sibuk berebut naik sepeda yang terparkir di pelataran.

"Pokoknya aku yang _onthel_ sepedanya! "

"Gak! Tsumu payah! Biar aku aja!"

"Pokoknya aku! Kamu duduk diam di boncengan aja!"

"Gak! Pokoknya aku!"

Bunda-nya budak berisik itu keluar sambil menenteng gebukan kasur. Usut punya usut, beliau pinjam dari pemilik penginapan rupanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau masuk, bunda nggak masalah biarin kalian tidur di luar."

_WUSH WUSH_

Gebukan kasur tadi diayun-ayunkan di udara. Suaranya bikin dua anak tadi langsung kicep di tempat. Muka bundanya emang nyeremin abis kalo lagi marah. Bunda mereka melirik sepeda kepunyaan pemilik penginapan. Sepeda berkeranjang. Sepeda ukuran dewasa.

Bunda menghela napas, jenuh. Merenungkan kenapa anak-anaknya kelewat bandel dan tidak bisa kalem kalau pergi keluar rumah.

"Sepedanya terlalu besar... Kalau kalian naik, nanti jatuh!"

Kedua mata milik Miya bersaudara itu terlihat kecewa. Sebetulnya mereka ingin membantah, tapi takut durhaka. Jadi mereka menunduk dan diam saja.

"Jangan dinaikin, ya?" Bunda merunduk, mengusap kepala kedua anaknya.

"Ya..." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Jangan dinaikin, ya?"

"Iya, bun..."

"**Jangan**. **Dinaikin**. **Ya?**"

"Iya, bun!"

Akhirnya setelah pertanyaan diulang tiga kali, bunda kembali masuk sambil menenteng kedua tas milik anaknya.

Atsumu, si kembar #1 dengan kurang ajarnya memeletkan lidah sewaktu bundanya balik badan. Dia dengan semangat berapi seperti sebelumnya kembali mengajak adik kembarnya naik sepeda.

"Ayok! Keburu bunda keluar lagi!"

Osamu, si kembar #2 akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Atsumu. Dia memersilahkan Atsumu memboncengnya, karena biar aman, pikirnya. Nanti kalau bundanya tahu mereka berdua tetap bandel, rencananya dia akan mengadu bahwa Atsumu yang menyuruhnya ikut dalam biang masalah. Sip.

Ya sudah, sepasang kakak-adik itu melaju kencang dengan sepeda di turunan curam.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambut mereka menggelitik ujung telinga. Jalanan sepi dari warga sekitar, cuma ada beberapa orang lewat. Lumayanlah, bisa kebut-kebutan macam rosi dan pedrosa. Atsumu berteriak setiap ada belokkan, nyari perhatian kali. Sedangkan Osamu duduk santai menikmati pemandangan desa di Bali sambil sesekali menyapa warga yang mau ibadah.

Suasana aman tentram hingga Atsumu sadar bahwa si sepeda tidak punya rem pakem di stangnya.

Yang tua mulai panik karena jalan sepeda yang mulai goyang-goyang. Dia tidak mau memberitahu saudaranya. Gengsi, men. Nanti adik kembarnya itu tahu kakaknya itu payah pake banget. Atsumu makin panik _level_ _high_ ketika jalan yang semula mulus kayak kulitnya berubah berbatu-batu terjal kayak sungai _asat_.

_MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS_

"Tsumu, pelanin gowesnya! Pantatku sakit karna jalannya banyak batunya!"

Aduh si adek, gak tau aja biang masalahnya! Atsumu baru saja mau mulai tubir dengan saudaranya tapi dihentikan dengan heroiknya oleh batu kali _medium_ _size_.

"Diam ah-"

"AAAAAAAA!"

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya oleng, jatuh berguling, dan terakhir _sliding_ dengan nggak elitnya. Osamu tidak terlalu parah, dia oleng tetapi refleksnya lumayan bikin dia jatuhnya sampai duduk saja. Atsumu yang kaget tidak bisa segera menghindar dari tanah yang kayaknya demen banget sama mukanya. Dia jatuh, _sliding_ pake mukanya.

"ADUH!"

Osamu yang belum konek cuma bisa mandangin saudaranya yang njengking kayak kuda. Atsumu bangun, duduk. Dia pandang-pandangan dengan Osamu yang nggak juga konek.

Sesuatu jatuh dari mulutnya.

Gigi susu depannya.

Osamu yang kala itu masih delapan tahun, memandang tragis gigi saudaranya yang sudah raib oleh tanah.

"Wa-"

"BUNDAAAAAAA!"

Bujubuneng, Atsumu lari kenceng banget ninggalin Osamu yang baru aja mau ketawain kakaknya.

"Tsumu payah banget!" Dia ngakak sendiri, padahal bajunya udah kotor dan lututnya lecet.

Lututnya lecet.

Lecet.

Berdarah.

**=00=**

"BUNDAAAAAAAA!"

"Makanya! Udah dibilang nggak usah naik, kenapa masih bandel?!"

"Aduh! Aduh!" Atsumu sesegukan sambil teriak kesakitan waktu bundanya kasih obat merah ke tangan dan pipinya.

"Tsumu yang ajakin Samu, bun! Dia maksa-maksa!" Osamu yang diobati oleh sang bapak mulai manas-manasin suasana.

"Gak kok! Aduh!"

"Kalian..."

Tangis Atsumu langsung berhenti kala instingnya mengatakan ada barong ngamuk di depannya. Osamu manyun. Tuh, kan. Pasti ujungnya gini. Mau pura-pura nangis pun, bundanya udah _transform_ jadi barong gimana dong?

Ya udah, Osamu milih duduk diam di samping Atsumu sampai sang bunda selesai berkoar-koar.

(Tapi habis itu, dia bakalan tetep ngejek Atsumu payah yang giginya ompong)

Siap-siap aja, bakal ada WW3 di depan mata.

**Tamat.**

**A/N**

Miyatwins ena buat dinista ya?


End file.
